


Somewhere In Between

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), come get yalls trans juice, limey writes, nonbinary tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy stared at the rainbow sticker in their hand. They crumpled it up. Tossed it in the trash.ornonbinary tommyinnit because im sad :(
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 635
Collections: Anonymous





	Somewhere In Between

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just me projecting onto tommy but i know yall are desperate and scrolling through the trans tommyinnit tag so HERE YOU GO it's hopefully decently well written ig lol
> 
> *takes deep swig of trans juice*

Tommy sat on their bed and stared at the rainbow sticker in their hand. It was such a small thing. They remembered at lunch, when the girl from Pride Club- what a dumb name- pressed it into their hand, cheerfully wishing them a happy pride month. Tommy knew who the girl was. She was a senior, and a lesbian, and she had a girlfriend. Tommy envied her openness. She seemed so happy, so surrounded by love.

Tommy crumpled the sticker in their hand, folding it so none of the rainbow was visible before tossing it in the trash bin. It was useless. Epiphanies about their identity were one thing. Telling everyone else was something else entirely. They knew their name was Tommy. They knew they were nonbinary. They knew they were a they, not a she. But sometimes it was hard to remember. 

Their tight sports bra pinched at their body. Tommy winced. It was much too small for them, and it didn’t make their chest  _ entirely  _ flat, and it was definitely a little bit old because Tommy had had it since sixth grade. They didn’t care. It was better than nothing. 

It wasn’t that  _ nobody  _ knew. Eret did. But he was an ocean away and while being called the right pronouns and name on a call was wonderful and relieving and euphoric, it didn’t make up for everything else. Everything else sucked. 

Tommy picked up their phone, swiping to their discord dms with Eret. They hesitated. He was online. They could call him. They didn’t want to bother him. Tommy sighed, closing the app and lying down. Lying down was nice. Their chest was flat and their body was hard to see. Especially when their eyes were closed. 

Tommy opened the app again. They called Eret.

“Take off whatever thing you’re using as a binder,” Eret answered. He knew Tommy didn’t like the word bra.

“No,” Tommy sighed. “I’ve only been wearing it for like six hours.”

“You’re on thin ice. What did you want to talk about?”

“Nothing. Anything. Everything, I guess,” Tommy answered.

“Dysphoria’s a bitch,” Eret offered helpfully.

Tommy chuckled. “Yeah.”

They lapsed into silence. “This girl at school gave me a sticker,” Tommy blurted out. 

“Mhm?” Eret said, inviting elaboration. 

“It was a rainbow sticker. She and her girlfriend were giving them out. They just seemed so happy. I don’t… I don’t know if I could be that happy,” Tommy said, choking a little on the last words. 

“Your family is supportive, Tommy,” Eret said gently. “They aren’t going to reject you. And it sounds like nobody is going to hate you at school either.”

“But it’s not that!” Tommy burst out angrily. “It’s just that it will be different. They’ll see me differently. I’ll be seen the way I want to be seen, but they’ll treat me differently.”

Eret fell silent for a second. “Sometimes that happens. But it never lasts forever. They’ll realize you’re the same personality, just a different gender inside.”

“I’m sorry, Eret.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m here for you. Always.”

“I think I’m gonna leave now,” Tommy said.

“Call me back if you need me.”

“Okay.”

The familiar sound of the discord call ending played in Tommy’s earbuds. They ripped them out, dropping them with the phone on the floor. They got out of bed, walking over to the mirror. They ran their hand through their coarse blond hair. Shaking their head, they walked back to the bed.

Tommy pulled their knees to their chest. They fell asleep with hot tears rolling down their face. 


End file.
